19 years later
by Readrawrite
Summary: On platform 9 3/4 the Malfoys and the Potters send their children off to Hogwarts but not without surprise


_This is what should've happened in the last chapter._

Two families emerged onto the platform 9 3/4 both families engaged in conversations about houses.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin" said an eleven year old Abus Potter who looked almost identical to Harry.

"Uncle Draco was in Slytherin and he turned out fine" pointed out Harry as he gestured to the family beside them.

"Yea, I guess. Except that was after a bunch of years" complained Albus.

" Who told you you were going to be in Slytherin?" Harry questioned.

"James did" was his simple reply.

Harry knew that Albus' older brother would do anything to get on his nerves.

"Well we'll be proud of you no matter what house you get" Harry said.

"Ok" said Albus Potter as he turned around to see the Malfoy twins hurtling towards him.

 **Meanwhile**

"I'm gonna be in Slytherin. Right dad?" Scorpius Malfoy asked.

"Definitely" Draco said looking to his 11 year old son.

"Well I want to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw" Scorpius' twin sister Cassiopeia said.

"Well you're definitely gonna be in one of them" said their mother Hermione Malfoy.

"Yea" Cassiopeia said.

"Oh look there's Albus" Scorpius said pointing.

"Lets go talk to him" said his twin.

Off they ran to meet their friend leaving the Malfoy couple smiling.

"Hey Ginny!" said Hermione as her good friend walked up to her.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny, " I haven't seen you in forever!"

"If you count yesterday as forever then yes" Draco said rolling his eyes.

Ginny hit him turning to Hermione said.

"I can't believe it's time to send them off already" Ginny said tearfully.

"It's alright I mean you have Lily-Luna while Draco and I only have the twins" Hermione said.

"You're right" said Ginny and ran off to find her husband as the Hogwarts Express began moving out of the station.

As the last fog cleared two families could be seen with their arms still raised in farewell. Ginny glanced to her right and saw a head of red hair not unlike her own. Nudging Hermione and Harry ,who were on either side of her, she pointed.

"Look it's that idiot brother of mine" said Ginny pointing to Ron's back.

Memories of that fate full day 16 years ago came rushing back to all of them.

* * *

 _It had been a warm summer day when Hermione opened the door to her and Ron's apartment. Calling out that she was home she stepped in and placed her stuff on the kitchen table. Hearing no response after a few minutes Hermione concluded that he was out with Harry and the boys._

 _One hour later found Hermione on the couch reading her favourite book ,Hogwarts a History, when the apartment door opened Hermione looked. She was appalled by the sight she saw. Her boyfriend Ron Weasley was in a furious snogging session with Pansy Parkinson. They were quickly shedding clothes and Hermione decided to interfere._

 _"Ron Weasley we are done!" She yelled._

"' _Mione?!" He questioned._

 _"What is it?" She asked lividly._

 _"I thought you were working later" He said._

 _"Well I'm not." She said, " I'm leaving!" She proceeded to accio all her belongings and shrink them. She then conjured a big cardboard box and put her stuff in it. Carrying the box she flooed to Harry and Ginny's house._

 _After relaying the story to them she began to cry. Harry and Ginny comforted her and after she had finished she asked if she could leave her stuff there while she went to Draco's. They agreed to her idea seeing as Draco was Pansy's boyfriend. Hermione flooed to his apartment and told him the story. They bonded that_ _night over coffee talking about ex-es and stuff like that._

 _They soon became good friends which led to more ,and more led to today._

* * *

They all grimaced and went home.

 **One week later**

 _Dear mum and dad,_

 _School is great so far. I've been busy doing my own homework as well as making sure Scorp does his. I'm sure you're wondering what house we've been sorted into. Tell Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny that Albus got into Gryffindor. Scorp obviously got into Slytherin, and as for me lets just say Rowena Ravenclaw is proud to have another student. I met a strange boy on the train going to Hogwarts. He said his name was Thatcher Weasley. I suppose you don't care what house he got_ _into , but I'll tell you anyway. He got into Hufflepuff. I hate him. He's very mean Albus, Scorp, and I._

 _With love,_

 _Cassiopeia_

Draco and Hermione laughed over the part about Thatcher Weasley and so did Ginny and Harry. They were very proud of their children who kept on being the best of friends despite the difference in house.


End file.
